The Third Fool
by TarePanda11
Summary: With Apathy syndrome still going around Iwatodai, a new kind of syndrome has occured; Grief Syndrome. Citizens of Iwatodai are committing suicide and SEES must prevent the Shadows from harming them. What SEES doesn't know is that a new Fool is on her way.
1. Prologue

**My first crossover fanfic. Let me know what you think. This is going to be a series not a one shot. Might take a while since I have exams going but we'll see.**

* * *

Dark. I only see darkness. I don't even see my own hand or feet. I don't know what is going on. Am I…dead? I did not want to believe it. I try my hardest to search for even a small glint of light. I look in every corner in this darkness. Just then, I saw something shine in the corner of my eye. I turn to it. To my relief it was a small white light. I slowly make my way towards it. As I walk towards it, the light becomes larger and brighter. I squint as I finally reach it.

I see white now. My eyes still squinting and I am lying down on something soft. After a few minutes I was able to fully open my eyes. I look to my left and see a window. It was morning. Am I in my bedroom? No, my bedroom wall color isn't white. I slowly sit up and saw that I am wearing a blue gown; similar to the ones that people wear when they are in hospitals when they are to be treated.

Wait, am I…?

I saw a mirror next to the window. I slowly got off the bed and made my way to the mirror. I saw that my hair wasn't in ringlets. It was naturally straight behind my back. What shocked me was that I had bandages around my head. I lift my right arm to touch it and saw that I had bandages on my forearm. I look to my left arm and saw that it was bandaged as well.

"How…did this…happen?" I ask myself.

What happened to me? I close my eyes and try to remember.

Flashback

"_We're almost there. I'm really excited to see what Iwatodai is like mom and dad."_

"_Don't worry sweetie. We just have to cross the big bridge and we start our new lives here. Right, dear?"_

"_Of course dear. I'm excited as well. Though we'll be living in an apartment until we find a job and get enough money to afford our own house."_

_It was late, nearing twelve of midnight. It was 11:57 pm to be exact. I look out the window and saw that the moon has just finished becoming full. I closed my eyes to think what Iwatodai was like. _

_11:57_

_11:58_

_11:59_

_12:00 am_

_I opened my eyes and saw something strange. The environment outside the car window had turned green. We were now entering the bridge. Specifically, it was named Moonlight Bridge._

"_What the." I heard my dad say. "I got gas before we left."_

_I felt the car slowing down but it was still moving in a moderate speed. Then my mother gasped. "Honey, look out for that dark mound."_

_I saw it too and I could have sworn there were two red orbs on it as it was….rotating?_

_My dad was steering to the right as hard as he can but it was no success. We ran into the dark mound and the car started swerving. The car banged against the side railing of the bridge and all I heard was me screaming. The car rolled over to its side and kept tumbling. I hit my head against the window and I'm sure I broke it._

_The car finally slowed down and stopped on its side. I felt blood on the side of my head dripping. "M…mom…d…dad…?" I spoke softly and I get no response. My head was hurting and my whole body was in no condition to move._

"_Am I going to…die?" I said in my thoughts._

_My vision was blurry and the green moonlight was shining on my face. Just when I was about to close my eyes forever, I saw a figure. A human figure that stood between the green moon and me. I desperately but slowly reach my hand out and I closed my eyes._

_End of flash back_

I open my eyes and was gasping and clutching at my chest.

"Mom and dad… where…?"

Just then, the door opened and I turned to who was about to enter. I was expecting a nurse or doctor but no. It was a girl, probably around my age. She had red hair and it was tied in a ponytail. She was wearing some sort of sweater that showed off her belly button and she was wearing short shorts. She was holding what looked like a basket of fruits on her left hand.

"Oh! You're awake!" She set down the basket of fruits on the table next to my bed and swiftly walked up to me.

"Who… are you?" I asked.

"Oh right. I'm Kyoko Sakura. I saved you when you were in that car accident." The girl named Kyoko said as she pulled out what looked like a pack of Pocky and opened it.

"Want some?" she offered. I shook my head. "You saved me? But what about…my parents?" I asked. Dreading to not hear that they survived yet a part of me knows the truth.

Kyoko simply closed her eyes and shook her head. I thought so. I didn't cry or throw a fit. I simply just looked at Kyoko, the girl who saved me miraculously, with a gloomy face.

After a few minutes of silence, I never introduced myself to her yet.

"…I'm…Mami…Mami Tomoe."

* * *

**Well, this is just the prologue and I have been dying to write this crossover. Hope you enjoy the series!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Feeling sick. But that won't stop me from typing this fic. Here is the first part. Enjoy!**

**I do not own PMMM or P3fes/P3P**

* * *

6/11 Thursday Afternoon

Madoka's PoV

"Wow, Port Island is cool looking!" said Sayaka.

"Mhmm, I agree Sayaka-chan." I said.

"Looks like this will be the start of our new journey together."

"It is definitely different from Mitakihara. I'm gonna miss that place, won't you Sayaka-chan?"

"Of course I will. We both grew up there."

I'm Madoka Kaname. I'm fourteen years old and currently in the 8th grade. This is my friend Sayaka Miki. She's in the same grade as I am. Both of us transferred to Port Island because my mom and her dad both got a job overseas. I'm glad both of us transferred. Not that my old school was bad, it's just that it could be a bit lonely since you don't have anyone you know when you transfer to another school. Tomorrow, Sayaka and I start attending Port Island Middle School. Right now, Sayaka and I are walking and checking out a place called Paulownia Mall. Both of our parents are at a café enjoying their time.

"Hey Madoka, check out this store." Sayaka said.

"Be Blue V?" I said. I look through the store window and I see lots of antique items on shelves.

"An antique shop huh? Well there is some cool looking stuff in there." Said Sayaka.

Just then I feel uncomfortable, as if someone is watching me. I stop and turn around to see of there is someone watching us. In the corner of my eye I see a girl with long black hair and she's looking at us. She is wearing a yellow uniform with a plaid black and white patterned skirt. It looked like the same uniforms we got after signing up in Port Island Middle School.

"Hey Madoka, let's keep checking out this mall."

Sayaka's voice brought me back to Earth and I turned to her. "W-What did you say?"

"Let's keep looking around."

I nod to her and looked back at the place where the girl was standing. She's gone!

"What are you looking at Madoka?" Sayaka looks a bit higher from where I'm looking. "The Police Station? You wanna go there? Seems like any regular police station."

"O-Oh sorry, I just thought I saw something strange. C'mon let's keep looking." I said trying to keep my voice normal after seeing a girl disappear for a split second.

"Uh…ok." Sayaka said.

As we were checking out other store's, I couldn't help but think why that girl was looking at us. She looked familiar but I don't think we even met before.

* * *

? PoV

"Thank you, Kurosawa-san." I said and bowed to the policeman.

"Not a problem. It's the least I could do for your father." Kurosawa said.

I look at him blankly, as if to tell him I'm sort of sensitive about my father.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to bring him up."

"It's fine." I bowed again and left the police station.

On my way out I saw two girls walking. I was about to walk back home when I heard a name.

"Hey Madoka, check out this store." I stopped on my tracks and turned to the two girls.

I just noticed now that one girl has pink hair. Can it be…her? No. That was a long time ago. Then the girl with pink hair caught my eye and my eyes widened.

"_It is her."_ I said in my thoughts.

I ran as fast as I could outside the mall and back to my house.

"Madoka Kaname. I thought I would never see you again." I said in my thoughts. As I was running back home, I was pretty sure smirking.

* * *

General PoV

"I'll do it. …I'll help you!" said Fuuka.

"A-Are you sure!?" Yukari said.

"If you join, you'll have to live here…"

"That's fine. I'd rather live here than at home anyway…"

"We really appreciate this." Mitsuru said.

"We'll have the school talk to your parents, to resolve any issues."

"Thank you." Fuuka smiles.

"…Wait a minute. Aren't we dragging her into this a bit fast." Yukari said uneasy.

"Um, it's okay, really…" Fuuka replied. "I mean… It'll be nice to have two other girls in my grade, too…"

"Let's be friends." Minako said.

"Huh…?" Fuuka said. "O-Oh of course."

"Welcome aboard." Minato smiles.

"Th-Thanks…" Fuuka smiles.

6/11 Thursday Evening

After discussing the pattern of the "special shadows", it seems everyone agrees that every full moon a big shadow will come up. Though SEES still hasn't found a pattern for shadows that create the Grief Syndrome. The twins, Minato and Minako, decided to lounge in the living room with Junpei, Ikutsuki, and Yukari.

Just then the door opened.

"Sorry I'm late." Said a young female voice.

"Oh, hey." Yukari said.

"Man, you were out late for a while." Junpei said.

"I had to take care of something in school. Oh hello Ikutsuki-san."

"Ah yes hello Mami!" Ikutsuki said. "We just had a meeting. Please have a seat so we can tell you." He gestured to the sofa.

"Oh ok then." Mami smiled and sat down.

* * *

**Short I know. Hopefully I can write longer so tune in next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Welcome back everyone! Sorry for the late update, busy with school as usual. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**I do not own PMMM or P3Fes/P3P**

* * *

**6/12 Morning**

Madoka PoV

Today is the day Sayaka-chan and I to start our new school life. Right now it's lunch time and everyone is friendly to us. But I did see that girl that was staring at us in the same class as us. Sayaka-chan and I already made friend with a girl named Hitomi-chan. She promised us that she'll help us look around Port Island after school.

"Um, Hitomi-chan?" I asked

"Yes?" she replied.

"Um, what's that girl's name? The one with the long black hair." I shyly point to the same girl from yesterday.

"Oh that's Homura Akemi. You can say she's the "popular" one in our class. She gets good grades, does well in sports and other activities."

"Homura Akemi…" I thought. I think I've heard that name before. But I don't remember meeting someone like her.

"She looks like the 'I'm-little-miss-perfect-and-I-don't-care-about-yo u' type." Sayaka whispered to us.

"You think so? I don't think she's like that. I don't know Homura-san myself but I know she's the quiet type." Hitomi said.

"Yeah well you know what they say, it's the quiet ones you should look out for."

The bell rang and the three of us finished our lunches and got ready for our next classes.

After school, Sayaka and I went back home because Hitomi had something urgent to do at home so she promised us to meet up at Paulownia Mall around 11:30 pm because she told us that that is where all the good stores are open. Sayaka and I were walking past a shrine when we saw a white dog walking towards us and sat down in front of us.

"Aww, what a cute dog." Sayaka said.

"Is it lost?" I said.

"Oh my, is that dog still taking walks around this area?" an unfamiliar voice said.

Both of us saw a woman with grocery bags walking towards us.

"Um, what do you mean by that miss?" Sayaka said.

"Oh, well you see this dog…" The woman tells us the whole story about this shiba inu. His owner, who is a priest, used to walk around the area with this dog everyday. Unfortunately, he died in an accident and ever since that day this dog has been walking around the area everyday even without his owner.

"Oh I see…" Sayaka said feeling bad for the dog.

"This dog is very strong willed. He does this everyday even without his owner. I've also seen him growl at teenagers who were going to be troublesome at this shrine." The woman said.

"Does he have a name?" I asked.

"His name is Koromaru."

"Koromaru, huh…" Sayaka said. She knelt and patted the dog.

"You're a good dog. You're smart too."

"Oh I must be going. You two girls take care of yourselves now."

"Thank you miss." Sayaka and I said together.

After learning about Koromaru, both of us went to our own house and waited for Hitomi to call us so she could show us around Paulownia Mall.

* * *

**Minako PoV**

After tennis and track practice, the twins headed back for the dorm.

"Hey, Minato-nii? Don't you sometimes worry about Mami-chan?" Minako asked.

"Why would I be worried?" he raised and eyebrow.

"Well, sometimes she comes back to the dorm really late and she seems kind of… distant with everyone. I mean yeah she helped us take out those two big shadows when we saved Fuuka, but then she just left."

"Hmm. I'm not really that worried about her. She's strong I'll admit but what I'm really interested in is that she never uses her own room at the dorm. I don't understand why she stays at her own house. We heard from herself that her parents had died from an…accident."

"…Kind of like our parents…" Minako said quietly.

"Did you say something?"

"H-Huh? Oh no… I was just thinking how she is able to carry so many rifles when she comes to Tartarus with us."

* * *

**Evening**

**Madoka PoV**

Hitomi, Sayaka and I have arrived at Paulownia Mall and went inside a music store. Hitomi wanted to buy a new album anyway so Sayaka and I wandered around.

"Hmmm, let's see here." Sayaka puts on some headphones.

"I'm gonna check this one out Sayaka." Madoka said.

"Sure, no problem." Sayaka moves her head to the rhythm.

Madoka puts on some headphones too and she checked the name of the music. It was titled _Connect_. She was enjoying it so far.

"…madoka…"

Madoka opens her eyes and takes off the headphones and looks around for the person calling her. She looked to Sayaka who was too indulged with the music.

"…_madoka…_"

She jumps a bit and looks around. She swore she heard someone whisper her name. She decides to check outside if anyone was calling her. No one was there. She heard her name being whispered again. This time it was coming from a creepy alley way. She walked over and saw a door that had blue light coming from inside of it. She walks closer to it and she tries to open the door. It's locked.

Meanwhile, Sayaka was still listening to the same music. She saw the time on her watch and it was very late. It reads 11:59pm. Sayaka put away the headphones and saw Hitomi paying for an album.

12:00 am

Everything turns an eerie green and everyone has turned into coffins. Sayaka is shocked at the change of scenery.

"What…what h-happened?" Sayaka trembles.

Back to Madoka, she is shocked at the sudden change as well. She heard the voice once again. She follows the sound and reaches the fountain in the middle of the mall. She is paralyzed in fear when the fountain is red and not crystal clear.

"What is going on?" she asked.

What she was not aware of was that a black creature with four arms and piercing red eyes was crawling towards her. It was about to strike behind her when a gunshot was heard. Madoka shocked from the sound falls on her rear end. She turns her head and sees a hand with a blue mask on it. Madoka shrieked in fear and another gunshot was fired. The hand stumbled and turned away from Madoka to see who shot it. Madoka opens her eye a bit and sees a familiar girl with long black hair. It was Homura Akemi. She was holding a pistol and it was pointed at the severed hand with a mask. The hand crawled on its fingers and was going to strike her.

"Watch out!" Madoka shouted.

The hand leaped towards Homura and out of nowhere Homura does a round house kick at the hand. It flew a few miles and Homura raised the gun. She fired the pistol and the bullet hit the hand mid-air and disintegrated. Madoka saw the whole thing. She was still scared and confused. Homura started walking to the fallen Madoka. Madoka turned back to Homura and was scared of her because she was still holding a pistol.

"MADOKA!"

White smoke started appearing and Homura raised her arm to shield her eyes. Madoka turned to her left and saw Sayaka using a fire extinguisher on Homura.

"Madoka, lets go." Sayaka dropped the extinguisher and dragged Madoka. They both ran as fast as they could. Soon, the smoke had gone away and Homura can see once again. However Madoka was no longer in front of her. She frantically looked around and lucky enough she spotted pink hair and blue hair. Panicked, Homura ran as fast as she could to stop them.

* * *

**Alright. Theres this chapter. Sorry for the long update. School has been busy and stuff. Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Summer break is here! Sorry for taking so long. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**I do not own PMMM or P3Fes/P3P**

* * *

**General PoV**

Every SEES member have arrived to the command room. Fuuka has summoned Lucia and is concentrating.

"Well Yamagishi?" Mitsuru asked.

"It's strange. I sensed a Shadow for at least 30 seconds and it just disappeared. I also sensed two persona users and they're in different locations." Fuuka said.

"Oh, it may have been one of those two roaming around again." Yukari said.

"Yeah, one of them probably took care of the shadow already." Junpei said.

Fuuka looked up at them. "Who are you talking about?"

"Oh right you haven't met those two yet." Yukari said.

"We have two other members in SEES that you haven't met yet. Mami Tomoe and Homura Akemi." Mitsuru said.

"Both of them go to the same middle school but Mami-kun is a grade level higher than Homura-kun." Yukari said.

"What?! They're in middle school and they're helping us out?" Fuuka said astonished.

"It was hard to believe at first but they do have the potential." Akihiko said.

"And boy, they sure can fight." Junpei said.

"But, how did they know there was a Shadow?" Fuuka said.

"They go out every night. They kind of have this rivalry going on about who can kill the most Shadows." Minako said.

"Though I appreciate them going out every night, I worry about their health." Mitsuru said.

"That's the other thing. They never get tired after fighting shadows every night and most of us become tired the next day after going to Tartarus." Minato said.

Everyone thought in silence on how the two girls can be full of energy every night.

"I got it. They're taking drugs." Junpei said with confidence. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Don't be stupid." Akihiko said.

"What? You never know."

"Oh!" Fuuka said in surprise. "One of them started moving fast."

"They're probably patrolling the area. Let's just all go back to bed." Junpei yawned.

Everyone nodded. Lucia disappeared and one by one everyone walked out the door. Fuuka caught up to Mitsuru.

"Umm, is it okay to just leave them outside?"

"They are capable of taking care of themselves. We have seen them fight and like what the male Arisato said, they never get tired. Plus if they ever need our help, both of them have a communicator to let us know they're in trouble."

* * *

Sayaka and Madoka have stopped running to catch their breath. They have both stopped in front of the train station. Both girls are breathing heavily.

"What…was…. she…. doing…?" Sayaka said breathing between words.

Madoka looked at Sayaka and shrugged. Madoka was still too confused on what she just saw.

"Are you two okay?" a voice said.

Both girls turned to their right and saw a girl walking towards them. She had blonde hair and was in ringlets. She was holding a flashlight as well.

"W-who are…you?" Madoka said.

"I'm Mami Tomoe." Mami said half-smiling. "Why are you two breathing so hard?"

"We were…running from…someone." Sayaka said.

Just then, a person's shadow was casted nearby and they looked up. It was Homura, standing on a box of crates.

"Her! We were running from her." Sayaka said pointing at Homura.

Homura looked gazed down mostly to Madoka. She saw that she was still somewhat scared. Then she turned to Mami. Both narrowed their eyes at each other.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of them for you." Mami's face softened and smiled a bit.

Homura was still glaring at Mami. Soon enough, she turned and jumped down and ran away. Sayaka and Madoka sigh in relief.

"What in the world is going on?" Sayaka said.

"It's a long story." Mami smiled.

Madoka and Sayaka turn to her. "…You can explain why everything is green and there's blood and coffins everywhere?" Sayaka said.

Mami nodded and proceeded to talk about the current situation. Soon, Madoka and Sayaka learned about the Dark Hour. During this hidden time, water turns to blood and people transmogrify into coffins. Mami also tells about people who wield the power "Persona". She talks about "Shadows" as well and which explains what Madoka saw.

"Umm okay… I'm still confused but…I think I understand a bit." Sayaka said.

"Do you know what caused this Mami-san?" Madoka asked. Mami shook her head.

"By the way, judging from your uniforms you both go to Port Island Middle School correct?" Mami asked. They both nod.

"Both of us are in the 8th grade." Madoka said.

"I'm in the 9th grade, which makes me your senior." Mami smiled. "Would you like to come to my house after school? I would like to tell you more. The Dark Hour is almost over. You two should head back before your family gets worried."

"Oh, okay." Sayaka said.

"Ah, Sayaka we forgot about Hitomi-chan!" Madoka said.

"Ah, I forgot about her. Thank you Mami-san." Both girls bowed.

"Wait!" Mami said as soon as they turned.

"I think I'll go with you two. A Shadow may appear out of nowhere so I'll protect you two and all of the things I told you, try not to talk about it in public areas or to anyone but yourselves. As I told you, some people do not have the potential to wield a Persona, which they then transmogrify into a coffin. So they might think you are crazy." Mami smiled. "Oh, if you see Homura tomorrow, please do not try to pick a fight. She did after all protect Madoka-san."

The trio then ran back to Paulownia Mall to fetch Hitomi as soon as the Dark Hour ends. Luckily, they did not run into any Shadows. Mami left them as soon the Dark Hour was finished and the two girls picked up Hitomi and went home.

After Homura ran from the three girls, she ran back home to her house. She reached her house and she gritted her teeth.

* * *

"Tch. Madoka has the potential to wield a Persona. No doubt Mami will take them to SEES so that they will join." Homura was angry with herself. She then looked up with eyes filled with determination.

"In that case, I'll just have to protect her. Like she protected me before."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Next chapter soon.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**I do not own PMMM or P3FES/P3P**

* * *

**Madoka PoV**

Both Sayaka and I got a bit of lecturing from our parents about being out too late yesterday. Hitomi felt bad and told us that it was her fault for picking us up late so she could show us the mall. Sayaka said it was no problem.

I still have a lot of things going on in my head about yesterday's events but what I was thinking about the most was Homura-san. She killed a "shadow" I think is what they were called to save me. So she has the power of "Persona" I think is what it is called. I snapped out of my thinking when Mami-san opened her door to her apartment.

"Wow…" Sayaka said.

"What a wonderful room!" I was amazed on Mami-san's decoration.

"I live here alone so feel free to make yourselves comfortable. Though I don't have much to offer as refreshments." She smiled at us.

After a few preparations, we were eating a delicious cake and some tea.

"Mami-san! This is so delicious." It was the best thing I ever tasted.

"Seriously—insanely tasty!" Sayaka nodded approvingly.

"Thank you." She smiled at our compliments. Her tone then became somewhat serious.

"As you know yesterday, I told you about the Dark Hour and how some people are active during this hidden hour. Homura-san and myself both wield a Persona and since you two were active last night, you two are now Persona users. This means you are now involved in all of this. So now I thought we should go over on how to use your Persona."

"Right, right! Feel free to ask us anything you want." Sayaka nodded.

"Sayaka-chan…I think you got it backwards." I sweat dropped.

Mami-san chuckled and pulled out something from her bag. It was a pistol!

"Huh?! Why do you have a gun Mami-san?" Sayaka panicked.

She chuckled. "It's not a real gun." She pointed it to one of her stuffed animals and pulled the trigger about ten times. "See? Plus there isn't a way to load this specific gun. This is a gun that was made by the Kirijo group."

"Kirijo group?" I asked.

"I think I've heard of them before…" Sayaka said.

"This gun is what makes me able to summon my Persona. I simply put it against my head, and pull the trigger." She points the gun to her temple.

"Ah! Mami-san!" Sayaka immediately pulled the gun away from her temple. "Please don't do that! You'll give both of us a heart attack."

"I told you this isn't a real gun and there are no bullets in here." She chuckled a bit.

I saw something engraved on the gun. It says S.E.E.S.

"Mami-san? What does S.E.E.S mean?" I pointed to the letters.

"Ah yes. S.E.E.S stands for Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad - SEES for short. On paper, it's classified as a school club. But in reality, this group is dedicated to defeat the Shadows. I am member of this group and so is Homura-san."

Sayaka and I nodded. At least we understand this part.

"Madoka-san. Remember the night you saw a Shadow and Homura-san killed it?" I nodded.

"Didn't you say something about a Shadow eating the brain of someone and that person becomes like a zombie?" Sayaka asked.

"Yes. That is what a Shadow does. They are the cause of Apathy Syndrome that is going on around here. There is another kind of Shadow going around as well and it is causing Grief Syndrome. They feed on the minds of people and control them. This parasitic Shadow makes its victim think of negative thoughts and finds a way to kill the victim by committing suicide."

I cringe at the thought of someone falling from a high building.

Mami-san continued talking about the parasitic Shadows. She told us the difference between the two of them. If a Shadow appears and it has some sort of colored mask, then it is the Shadow causing Apathy Syndrome. But if it does not have a mask of some sort, then it is the Shadow causing Grief Syndrome.

The Shadow I saw Homura-san kill had a mask on so I probably would have been a zombie if she didn't help me.

Mami-san also said that the parasitic Shadow creates some sort of labyrinth. They create that labyrinth if they cannot find someone to prey on.

"And you fight such scary creatures?" I had a worried look on Mami-san

"Yes, often at the risk of my life." She said bravely. "Since tomorrow we do not have school, I would like you two to meet me at the Naganaki Shrine tomorrow."

"What are we going to do there?" Sayaka asked.

"I am going to introduce you to the other members of SEES. We usually recruit anyone who is active during the Dark Hour."

"Is that why you were walking around last night?" I asked. She nodded.

"But I was mostly on patrol to eliminate any Shadows crawling in the streets." She added. "You two should think carefully about joining SEES. You will have the choice to join or not. I nor my companions will not force you into joining, but we could use your help."

Sayaka and I both looked at each other. It is dangerous but both of us were chosen and were given a power to defeat scary monsters. We would be saving other people as well.

"You do not have to give me an answer now. Tomorrow you can give me your answer."

"Okay. We'll think about it." Sayaka said. I nodded.

"All right then." She smiled at us. "It's getting late. You two should head home."

"I guess so." I said. "Oh, thank you for the tea and cake."

"Oh yes, thank you so much." Sayaka said and we both bowed.

"It's no trouble." She smiled again.

Sayaka and I left and went our separate ways. At that moment, I forgot to ask why Mami-san was living alone. Where are her parents?

* * *

**General PoV**

-At the dorm-

Mitsuru's phone began ringing. "Hello?" The red head asked?

"Hello Mitsuru-san."

"Oh Tomoe. Is there a problem?"

"No, there isn't. But I did find two people who have the potential to wield the power of Persona.

"Is that so?!" Mitsuru's eyes widened in shock.

"Yes. I will bring them over tomorrow. Do not worry about telling them about the Dark Hour and related topics. I already told them about it."

"I see. Very well, I'll tell the others we will be expecting guests."

"All right then. Have a good evening Mitsuru-san."

"You too, Tomoe. You and Akemi be careful tonight as always."

"We will."

Mitsuru ended the call and shut her phone.

"What did Mami-tan wanted senpai?" Junpei asked from the sofa.

"She found two people who have the potential.

"She did?" Akihiko asked in surprise.

"Sweet! I hope they're both girls." Junpei grinned.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Yukari sighed.

"He's just excited to have more people here." Fuuka smiled.

"I should contact the chairman and Akemi about tomorrow." Mitsuru left dialing some numbers.

Just then the twins came through the door. "We're back!" Minako said happily.

"Where have you been?" Akihiko asked with a hint of annoyance (as always).

"Bookworms." Minato said plainly.

"Oh, Mami-tan is bringing over two people who have the potential tomorrow." Junpei said playing a video game.

"Oh cool! I'm excited for tomorrow then." Minako went in to the kitchen.

"Grab me a bottle of water while you're there Minako." Minato said.

"Ok."

Minato sat down next to Junpei and sighed. "You okay?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah, just tired from kendo today."

"Really? Aw man, I was hoping to go to Tartarus today." Junpei place his game on the table.

"Maybe tomorrow Junpei. Minato-nii catch." Minako tossed the bottle and Minato caught it easily. "I think tomorrow we'll go to Tartarus. We can show those two new people how to fight with their Persona." Minako sat down beside Yukari and Fuuka.

"Great. We can get more training tomorrow." Akihiko was sewing his boxing gloves.

"So Akihiko-senpai, are you gonna teach the new people tomorrow on how to use their Persona like how you did with us?" Minako asked.

"I'm not sure. You and Minato are the leaders. You guys can decided who's gonna teach them."

"Oh I will." Junpei smirked.

"How do you know they're gonna use a two-handed sword? For all we know, the two newcomers could be middle school students like Mami-kun and Homura-kun?" Yukari said.

The group continued to chat about the two newcomers. Soon it was time to go to bed and they were anxious to know who the two newcomers are.

* * *

**All right hope you enjoyed! Next chapter is coming soon.**


	6. Chapter 5

**All right! Hope you guys are enjoying this so far, this is going to be a long story so there's a chance I won't update this because I am lazy or I lost motivation on doing this. Anyway enjoy!**

**I do not own PMMM or P3FES/P3P**

* * *

**Madoka PoV**

I woke up this morning and went go freshen up. Today is where Sayaka-chan and I go to meet up with Mami-san. I'm still not sure about my decision; I'm not as strong as Mami-san to take on dangerous and scary monsters. I'm not sure what Sayaka's decision is.

"Madoka? Are you all right?"

"Huh? O-oh… I'm okay dad."

"You should go get ready now. You'll be out late again if I remember you saying yesterday?"

"Yes Mama. B-but don't worry about anything. I'm not doing anything illegal or any suspicious activities."

"I know you aren't Madoka. We raised you to be a good girl. Plus you're not very good at lying." My mom chuckled.

"Y-yeah…" I sweat dropped.

"Madoka, can you spend time with Tatsuya tomorrow since you don't have school?"

"Oh, sure dad." I finish up lunch and head upstairs to get changed.

I met up with Sayaka outside her house. Sayaka seems to be thinking about what Mami-san told us yesterday. She's really quiet as we make our way to the shrine.

"Have you decided yet, Madoka?"

"No."

"Same. Seriously, this is one tough decision. I mean, saving and helping people from these monsters would be cool, but…" Sayaka looks up "…I guess the whole "risking your life for it" part is what's getting me."

"Yeah… I think it's odd.

"What is?"

"You would think we would have just accepted joining this club and save people. I mean, both of us love helping people so it's odd to me that we didn't accept right away no matter the risk."

"Well… maybe both of us are just fools?" Sayaka smiled.

"Huh? You think so?"

"Yep. A pair of blissfully ignorant fools…" The wind starts to pick up a little. "I'm sure it's not all that unusual. Saving people, especially the ones close to you, so strongly that you would gladly risk your life for it. There must be countless people in this world… that have something or someone they care about that they would die for them."

I see Sayaka's hands tighten. "Most likely… it means the two of us may become superheroes… that we will always be on the look out for others if they're ever in any danger." Sayaka's hand relaxes. "We've been so blessed… that we've become ignorant fools."

I think about what all of what Sayaka just said. It's true. We were given a power to help save people but we will never know when someone may be in trouble that we would have to run all the way to save them. It's a heavy responsibility.

"…Why us, of all people?" Sayaka smiles sadly a bit. "Doesn't it seem unfair? There are probably people who would give anything to have a power called Persona…"

"Sayaka…"

"Heh, listen to me ramble. Forget it."

We turn to a corner and we see Mami-san sitting at the end of the staircase to the shrine. She got up and waved at us.

"Good morning you two." She smiled at us.

"Good morning Mami-san. Hope we didn't keep you waiting." Sayaka said.

"Actually, I just got here." She chuckles. "Shall we go?"

We both nodded and continued our way to the other members of SEES.

We reached the dorm and I was sort of amazed on how tall it was.

"Here we are. Are you ready to meet the other members?" Mami-san turned to us.

"Yes." Sayaka said excitedly. I nodded. We were about to enter when I remember I was going to ask Mami-san something.

"Ah, wait." They both turned to me. "U-um this is kind of a personal question Mami-san so you don't have to answer it."

"It's fine. What is it?"

"W-well… did you have a reason for joining SEES? Or did they just find you and asked you to join them?"

She gave me a smile that almost looked sad. "Yes. I do have a reason. Both of you are probably wondering why I live alone in my apartment."

"At the time, not really. But now that you mentioned it…" Sayaka thinks for a second.

"My parents died in an accident when we moved here." I was shocked to here that.

"O-oh… I'm sorry I asked." I feel bad for digging to deep.

"No it's okay. I should probably tell you a bit about myself. My parents died in a car accident, I was in the accident but I managed to survive. My dad was driving and it struck midnight. The Dark Hour appeared and our car lost power but we were still going at a fast speed. All of a sudden, a Shadow appeared in front of us and we ran into it causing our car to go out of control. You can say that I joined SEES to avenge my parents. I promised myself that I would get rid of all these monsters until they are gone and I would protect anyone from them."

I can see the resolve in her eyes. She is a strong person.

"Wow, Mami-san. Your so cool." Sayaka said with eyes sparkling.

She giggles. "Shall we enter?"

* * *

**SEES PoV**

-In the command room-

"They should be here soon." Mitsuru checked her watch.

"I'm excited to meet them." Junpei grinned.

"You'll scare them off before they even get to join." Minako said jokingly.

"Hey! That's so mean Mina-tan."

"I think it's possible." Yukari shrugged.

"I agree." Akihiko said.

"Same." Minato said blankly.

"What? Oh screw you guys. At least Fuuka is on my side. Right, Fuuka?"

"O-oh… umm… well I… sort of agree with them." Fuuka giggled.

"What! Oh, c'mon! Mitsuru-senpai?" He turned to her.

"You're on your own Iori." Mitsuru smiled. Junpei hanged his head low.

"Haha, I think you guys broke him." Ikutsuki chimed in.

"He'll be fine." Minako patted his shoulder.

They heard knocking on the door. Mitsuru opened the door.

"Good morning, Mitsuru-san." Mami smiled.

"Good morning, Tomoe. Did you bring our guests?"

"Of course." Mami stepped inside. "You two can come in now."

Everyone was surprised to see two girls that looked like to be Mami's age come in to the door. One had short teal hair while the other had long pink hair that was in ponytails at the side of her head.

"U-umm h-hello." The teal haired girl waved nervously. The pink haired girl nodded at the teenagers.

_"What? These two are way too young! When are we gonna get girls around our age?"_ Junpei thoght disappointedly.

"_Are you kidding me?! We already have Homura-kun and Mami-kun who are from middle school. These two don't need to risk their lives fighting shadows." _Yukari thought.

"_These two are gonna have to train real hard to catch up with Homura and Mami."_ Akihiko thought.

"_Oh my… are they classmates of Mami-chan?" _Fuuka thought.

"_I… I wasn't expecting more younger newcomers." _Mitsuru thought surprisingly.

"_Oh, they're so cute looking! I love the way her hair is pony tailed." _Minako thought as she stares at the pink haired girl.

"_If these two join, I wonder how their parents are gonna take it if they have to live here? Also, I'm kinda jealous her hair is a lighter colored than mine. No one needs to know that."_ Minato stared at the teal haired girl.

"_Hmm. I have my doubts on these two, but the more people to join the faster my plan can go forward." _Ikutsuki inspected the two carefully.

"Have a seat on the couch." Mami gestured to the couch. The two girls consciously walked over and sat down. Mami sat down with them.

"Welcome you two. Allow me to introduce myself I am Shuji Ikutsuki. I am the chairman of this group. From what I heard, Mami already told you about us is that correct?" Ikutsuki started.

"Y-yes… that's right." The pink haired girl answered.

"Very good, we can skip the introductions. What are you're names, by the way?"

"O-oh… my name is Madoka Kaname." The pink haired girl said nervously.

"I-I'm Sayaka Miki." The teal haired girl said.

Akihiko's eyes went wide for a second and returned to normal.

"It's nice to meet you two. Everyone, why don't you introduce yourselves to them?" Ikutsuki turned to the other members.

"I'm Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm the leader of SEES."

"Umm… I'm Fuuka Yamagishi, the new supporter of the group."

"Junpei Iori. You can count on me if you ever need help." Junpei smiled and gave the two girls a thumbs up. Yukari rolled her eyes.

It was Akihiko's turn but he was staring at the table.

"Hey senpai, it's your turn." Junpei nudged him. Akihiko snapped back to reality.

"Huh? O-oh… I'm Akihiko Sanada. I'm a senior in high school like Mitsuru."

"I'm Yukari Takeba. A junior in high school like Fuuka and Junpei."

"Minato Arisato." He nodded at the two. "This is my twin younger sister Minako."

"Hey, I can introduce myself you know." Minako elbowed him lightly.

"There you have it! Actually, we're missing one member but she said she wasn't feeling well this morning." Ikutsuki thought.

"I see. I might go and see how she's doing later." Mami said.

Mitsuru pulled out two silver suitcases from behind the couch and placed them on the table.

"Since Tomoe has told you everything, I assume you know about the situation. The Dark Hour, Shadows, Persona, and SEES?"

"Y-yes…" Sayaka said.

Mitsuru opened the two suitcases. "We would like you two to join us." A silver gun was inside each case with SEES engraved on it, much like everyone else.

Madoka PoV

Those are the same pistols Mami-san has. I'm guessing everyone has this gun.

"It's not a real gun. That's what we use to summon our Persona." Junpei said.

"You don't have to join. This IS a dangerous task." Yukari said.

Sayaka and I stared at the fake pistols for a few seconds then we both looked at each other.

"Umm… to be honest we still haven't made a decision whether to join or not." Sayaka answered.

"That's understandable. Please, think it through because you are risking your lives, but we work like a family here. We look after each other if they are in any danger." Ikutsuki said.

"How about we take them to Tartarus tonight?" Iori-san said.

"Are you crazy? That's way too dangerous! Plus, what will they're parents think for having their kids out at midnight?" Takeba-san said in panic.

"W-well… we actually told our parents we would be out late today." I said.

"What's Tartarus?" Sayaka questioned.

"Tartarus is the place where most of the Shadows are. It's like their nest, basically." Junpei said.

"W-what? Their nest? Eww, the thought of seeing those monsters lay eggs." Sayaka grabs my arm and shivers.

"They don't, so don't worry." The male Arisato-san said.

"Hmm. Though bringing these two to Tartarus does sound dangerous, they do get to see how to fight the Shadows." Kirijo-san said.

"I'll do it."

I turn to my right and Mami-san is smiling at our direction.

"I'll guide them through and show them how to defeat the Shadows."

"Mami-san…" I say with surprise.

"Are you sure Tomoe? It will be your responsibility to protect these two. Unless you want someone else to join so that it's much safer."

"No, that won't be necessary Mitsuru-san. I can do this by myself."

"All right, I trust you Tomoe. Yamagishi, as you know you will be our new supporter so I trust you will do your best as well."

"O-of course! I won't let any of you down." Yamagishi-san smiled.

"All right. I think that wraps up everything. If you'll excuse me, I have to go." Ikutsuki-san stood up.

"Are you not staying for dinner Ikutsuki-san? Mina-tan over here said she would be making curry rice tonight."

"I would love to but I have other important paper work to finish. Now, I have to go s-CURRY along now." Ikutsuki laughed.

Everyone was just looking at him incredulously.

"I don't get it." I whispered to Sayaka.

She just shrugged at me and whispered back to me saying, "Me neither."

* * *

After getting to know the other members of SEES, they were very nice people. Sayaka asked me to go to Paulownia Mall with her so that she can buy some sort of weapon to fight back.

"You can go look around for a weapon too, Madoka. Here." She gave me 100 yen. I have no idea how she got 100 yen, plus I doubt I'll be able to find anything that can protect me. "I may take a while so just wait for me by the benches near the fountain if you're done." I nodded to her and she left.

I looked at different stores to see anything cheap and effective, but no luck. I didn't have enough yen with me. I soon got tired of walking and decided to just wait for Sayaka at the benches. There weren't a lot of people today at the mall. After a few minutes of waiting, Sayaka isn't back yet. I decided to close my eyes for now and wait. As I close my eyes, I thought about everything today. Should I join? Will Sayaka join? If both of us did, what would our Personae look like? What would Mami-san and the other members of SEES' Personae look like? Before I knew it I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**So I tried to switch up Sayaka's speech a bit but I don't think it makes sense. Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Madoka PoV**

I woke up and found myself in a blue room. No… an… elevator? I look around and everything is blue. Wait… how did I get here? Wasn't I in Paulownia Mall waiting for Sayaka-chan?

"Where… am I?" I asked to myself.

"Ah, we seem to have a new guest… with an interesting destiny."

I turn to the voice in front of me. It was a man hunched over with… a very long nose. Beside him were two people. One was a woman with short golden hair and golden eyes. She was wearing a blue sleeveless dress and blue boots. The other person was a man wearing a blue suit. He has the same eye color and hair color as the woman and he looks like a bellboy. He is very handsome though. What am I thinking?!

"Welcome to the Velvet Room. My name is Igor… I am delighted to make your acquaintance."

Velvet Room? I guess that explains why everything is blue.

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter…"

Dream and reality? Mind and matter?

"It is a room that only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter…"

Contract? I… don't remember signing any contract to get here.

"Now then… why don't you introduce yourself?" Igor-san asks.

"O-oh… my name is Kaname Madoka. I-it's nice to meet you Igor-san." I bow my head in respect.

"Hm… I see. Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistants to you. To my left is Elizabeth, and to my right is Theodore.

"Pleased to meet you, I am Elizabeth."

"My name is Theodore. But please, feel free to call me Theo."

I smile and bow my head to Elizabeth-san and Theodore-san.

"It seems you will require our help along your journey. In that case you will need to sign this." Igor-san waves his hand on the table and a piece of paper and a pen appeared!

"As I said, the Velvet Room is only open to those who are bound by a contract."

I… require Igor-san's help? But… what for? I don't want to bother them for help but… what is this feeling inside me that tells me to sign the contract?

It felt like my body was moving on its own when my hand was reaching for the pen and signing my name on the contract.

"Excellent, I will give you this as well." He waved his hand in front of the table again and light began to shine in front of me. I had to squint a bit because it was a bit bright. After the light is gone, in front of me is a blue key.

"That is the Velvet Key. You will need this to enter the Velvet Room if you ever need our help."

I slowly take the key. It was small and I have to be careful to not lose this.

"Thank you, Igor-san."

"Oh yes, I have to tell you about my role. I am sure you are aware of your 'special power'."

Special power? Does he mean the power to wield a Persona?

"It seems you have the power of the Wild Card." Igor-san hunched forward a bit.

"Wild Card…?" What power is that?

"Yes. The Wild Card allows you to hold more than one Persona. It's like the number zero; it's empty yet it holds many possibilities."

I… can hold more than one Persona? I wonder if everyone at SEES can hold more than one Persona.

"We currently have two other guests who have access to the Velvet Room and are able to summon more than one Persona. Have you met them?" Igor-san looks at me intently.

"U-umm… I don't think so."

"That is fine. I'm sure you will meet them. Now, time passes on in your world. May you come again in your own accord. Until then, goodbye."

The room started to become blurry. Everything was starting to become white.

* * *

"Madoka! Hey, Madoka wake up!"

"Mmm…?" I open my eyes and see Sayaka-chan with a worried look on her face.

"Phew. Geez, I'm sorry I took so long but you didn't have to sleep on me."

"O-oh! I didn't mean to sleep Sayaka-chan."

"Well, now that you're awake we have to go back to the dorm. It's nearing midnight."

"Okay. What's in the plastic bag?" I pointed.

"Oh, it's the 'equipment' I'm going to use to defend ourselves. I see you couldn't find anything."

"I'm sorry Sayaka-chan. Nothing really looked comfortable for me and most of the things I thought would be good were a bit expensive."

"You don't have to worry. I, Sayaka, will protect both of us if we are in any danger." Sayaka-chan seems excited.

I take out the money she gave me and hand it to her.

"Hm? Oh you can keep that."

"A-are you sure? This is kind of a large amount."

"Don't worry. I'm sure Mami-san will give us a bit more."

I sweat dropped. What are the chances of Mami-san ever going to give more? We rode all the way back to the dorm before midnight.

**Minato PoV**

"It's already 11:10pm and those girls aren't back from the mall. I wouldn't be surprised if they used that as an excuse to get away from fighting something dangerous."

"Minato-kun?"

I turn to the voice that called me. It's Fuuka.

"We will be leaving in about 20 minutes."

"Ok, thanks Fuuka."

"No problem." She went upstairs to call the others. Just then, someone was knocking on the door. I got up to open it. It's those two girls.

"O-oh, sorry we were a bit late in grabbing some stuff but we're back." The blue haired girl rubbed the back of her neck.

"It's all right. We were getting ready to leave so make sure you two are prepared as well." I motion them to go inside and they sat on the couch.

I head to the kitchen to drink some water before it turns to blood. I see sis talking with Yukari.

"Oh, Minato-nii are those two girls back?" Sis finishes her cup noodles.

"Mhmm." I notice Yukari with a worried look on her face. "What's wrong Yukari?"

"Huh? Oh umm I was just thinking about umm taking your sister to go shopping with me. Yeah, I figured I needed to tell you, haha."

"Yeah… it's fine with me." I can sense that that isn't what was worrying her but I just let it go. "Nothing too expensive, got it sis?" I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Yes, and nothing provocative." She rolls her eyes at me. I smile at her antics.

* * *

**Madoka PoV**

"Oh, you two are back." It was Mami-san coming down the stairs along with Kirijo-san and Sanada-san.

"I was starting to get worried if you two ditched us." Mami-san sat across us. "Did you find something that will protect you two?"

"I don't know if it'll be any help, but… I bought this." Sayaka takes out a baseball bat.

"This was the best thing I could find to defend ourselves with." Sayaka sets down the bat.

"Well, I'm glad you're going into this with that kind of mindset." Kirijo-san smiled at us.

"Kaname-san, did you find something that could be useful?" Mami-san faced me.

"N-no… I couldn't find anything that could be easy to handle." I look down sadly.

"Hmm, we can't risk you going in to Tartarus if you don't have anything to use." Akihiko thought for a minute.

"Um, how about that?" I look up and Sayaka is pointing at something. I follow the direction and see an umbrella.

"We could give you that but that's Mitsuru's umbrella."

"Sure, you can use that one."

"Really? Are you sure Mitsuru?"

"I have a few more in my room. It's no trouble at all." Kirijo-san picks up the umbrella and gives it to me.

"Thank you, Kirijo-san." I smile up at her.

"You're welcome." She smiles back at me.

"Cool, it acts like a weapon if it's closed and a shield if you open it." Sayaka-chan shows me how to use an umbrella as a weapon. It is kind of convenient.

"Yo! I'm all ready and pumped to kick some Shadow ass!" Iori-san walks down the stairs with Yamagishi-san behind him.

"Iori, mind your language."

"Oh, sorry."

A door opens and Takeba-san and both the male and female Arisato-san came out.

"Okay, it seems everyone is here. Let's all go to Tartarus. Tomoe we will be counting on you to show these two how to fight Shadows. As always, be careful and don't let your guard down." Kiriji-san starts giving orders. I wish I could be like that.


End file.
